


The Story of Yesterday

by Fafsernir



Series: Advent Calendar for Friends [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Ianto shouldn't have drank that much. He knew he shouldn't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceywoozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/gifts).



> Still on my "writing for friends" thing and, no, I do not associate you with alcohol or hangover, I just randomly had this idea ;)
> 
> (Don't pay attention to the title I was listening to Hamilton's "The Story of Tonight" and thought it was fun considering they're all drunk... And I'm bad at titles okay)  
> Written for http://xmasprompts.tumblr.com/ prompts list "Day 10: Hangover" (you can participate anytime you want!)

Ianto stirred in his sleep and growled when he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He pushed Jack – it probably was Jack – away, and rolled on his stomach, only to have Jack – definitely Jack – back on him. He mumbled sleepily, and carefully opened his eyes. God, his head hurt.

He groaned when he felt his shirt's button pressing against his skin, rolled again, and straightened slowly, not caring about Jack's head which simply fell on his laps. Why had he fallen asleep dressed? It was unlike Jack and he. God, and he could feel he had come in his pants, he just felt dirty and uncomfortable now.

Ianto looked around and froze when he saw Tosh on the sofa and Owen lying on the table. Shit.  
He looked down at himself, noticing his shirt was at least entirely unbuttoned – which wasn't a good thing, actually – but didn't move to fasten it. Then he looked at Jack who was in no better shape than him.

Ianto remembered drinking, then not much. But it probably involved Jack and quite a lot of groping, his experience told him. Well, his experience, and both their wet pants, true.

He started to panic as realisation hit him. He had jerked Jack and/or himself off, and Owen and Tosh had been in the same room?! Please, no.

He shook Jack in silence and Jack whined but opened his eyes, at least.

“Iant-- wh-- what time is it?” Jack mumbled.

“I don't know,” Ianto whispered. “Can we go to your room?”

“Whatevs...” Jack sighed.

Ianto nodded and got up, but Jack didn't follow. Ianto swallowed back his desire to puke as he stood on his feet and leaned his hand against the wall to steady himself. He pressed his free hand against his aching shoulder – probably from having slept on the floor – and made his way to Jack's bedroom, alone and trying not to die in the ladder.

He took some painkillers and stared at the bed, tempted to go back to sleep. He chose to take a shower instead, as soon as the medicine started to work and his head stopped spinning so much.

The hot water made him moan and he stood still under the spray for quite some time – long enough for Jack to join him, anyway. Ianto would have normally jumped when he felt hands on his hips, but he was too hangover for this, and simply leaned back into Jack's arms.

“Figured you needed help,” Jack mumbled against his neck, and kissed him right below his hairline.

Ianto shivered and turned in Jack's arms, kissing him, then put his head on Jack's shoulder.

“Do you remember anything?”

Jack laughed, then apologized to Ianto who had winced at the sudden attack of his hearing.

“You were quite pissed. What do you want to know?”

“Okay,” Ianto sighed. “Did we or did we not have sex?”

“We did,” Jack nodded, taking the soap to wash Ianto's back.

“Oh God. In front of everyone?”

Jack chuckled and shook his head. “They accompanied Gwen back to her place, and you said we had plenty of time for a quick shag. You were drunk enough to be lazy and we were kinda in a hurry, so we _may_ have done it fully dressed. I think we fell asleep after,” Jack frowned, thinking. “Then you woke me up and you seemed lost. And... Well. I needed a shower.”

Ianto nodded slightly then sighed.

“So we didn't have sex in front of everyone?”

“Nope,” Jack smiled, kissing his hair.

“Oh thank God,” Ianto breathed out, and moved away from Jack's comfortable neck.

He took the soap from Jack's hand and quickly finished washing himself, and Jack, then cleaned them and turned the water off. He barely took time to dry himself, and dressed with a white under-shirt and a pair of track suit that both belonged to Jack.

Jack frowned, even though he smiled appreciatively.

“I don't feel like wearing a suit right now,” Ianto answered his silent question.

Jack shook his head, still smiling, and followed Ianto up the ladder once he was also dressed.

 

When they went back to the main area, Tosh was sitting on the sofa, yawning.

“I think I need...” she started, and Ianto put a glass of fresh water and a couple of painkillers in her hands. “Yeah, that... Thanks,” Tosh mumbled.

She swallowed the medicine and the water down, and sighed as she sank back against the sofa.

“I don't remember the last time I drank so much that I... well, couldn't remember. What were we celebrating again?”

“We...” Ianto said, but then looked at Jack. “What was it?”

“Christmas,” Jack shrugged.

“It's the 19th,” Ianto noted. “Or 20th. Whatever. Not the 24th or 25th, I mean.”

“Mmh... Oh, right,” Jack smiled. “Gwen leaves soon to spend Christmas with her in-laws. We wanted to do all that before. I think it was a good idea.”

Ianto shook his head. It was the worst excuse possible to get drunk. And it had worked brilliantly, apparently. He had to remind himself to never drink that much again.

At least he had avoided the public sex scene, that was still something. He really didn't want to wake up once and find out that anyone had witnessed Jack and him... whatever. Ianto shook his head to think about something else, and was about to tidy the place, but his head reminded him that he was still hungover, so he decided to brew some coffee instead. Cleaning could wait.

 


End file.
